SpiderMan: The Risk of Armageddon
by BeardedDragon718
Summary: When Mary Jane is kidnapped Spiderman must team up with his two biggest enemies to face an enemy no one has encountered before.


Chapter 1

It was a normal sunny day. Peter Parker was happy about finally having his own apartment. Things were really going his way, and Marry Jane's relationship with Peter was about to change forever… As was all of their lives...

* * *

Every one in New York watched as one of the new space ships was lunched in to space. It was a big event, and something that had never happened before in New york. 

After a couple of day in space, something hit their ship they were unsure what had hit them. Whatever it was it had stuck on to the back of the ship pretty well. When they landed back on earth the thing detached from their ship and burrowed beneath the ground, deep into the sewers. Peter Parker, who had been watching the landing on television was more interested in what was going on in the background. He seemed to be the only one who noticed it.

However Peter decided it was probably just his imagination and decided to forget about it for the time being. He was more focused on his upcoming date with Mary Jane. Their date had been set for Friday night and Peter had waited all week for it. Finally friday night came.

Mary Jane had told Peter she would meet him outside the restaurant at eight o' clock. On her way to the restaurant she decided to cut through the park. Once she was in the park however she began to regret her decision. It was pitch black and she kept getting the feeling she was being followed. All of a sudden, something jumped out behind her, it was dripping with what looked like slime and for a moment she thought someone had just fallen into the lake. Then it got closer, its entire body was bright green with a hint of black it was covered in oozing slime. She looked at the creature in horror, it had bright red eyes and hollow hole in place of his nose, and its mouth was wide with sharp teeth sticking out everywhere. There were giant tentacles sticking out of his torso. It's mouth was dripping with slime. A long tentacle reached out and wrapped around her body and dragged her into the bushes. Her heart was beating faster and faster, she had no idea what the creature was going to do to her. Her voice had escaped her as she tried to scream, but nothing came out.

Meanwhile, Peter was waiting outside the restaurant. Mary Jane was already twenty minutes late, Peter was was getting worried he knew something was wrong. He darted down the block and into a deserted alley. Ripping off his clothes he instantly became spiderman. He flung his arm up shooting a straight line of web towards the building. He had to find Mary Jane.

He looked high and low but could not find her, he'd been searching for over an hour but still no sign. Then out of nowhere, appeared Venom and Maximum Carnage. Spiderman thought they wanted a fight, and they did. Only not both of them wanted to fight. Just Carnage, however Venom stopped him. Venom looked at spiderman coldly. "I know why people are missing."

Spider-man looked at him in disgust and snorted back. "Why do you care?"

"Because they're attacking me too!" Venom snarled. Carnage looked at venom nodding at him.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Carnage said. "Unfortunately.." He mumbled. Venom looked at him. Spiderman thought for a moment. _Should I really trust these guys? Its not like I have much choice...I have to find Mary Jane._

"All right...help me find Mary Jane," Spiderman shouted. The two nodded Carnage slightly less enthusiastically then Venom. It was decided that Venom would look downtown , Carnage would look uptown and Spiderman would look in the parks.

After searching for hours nobody had found her and they rejoined above the restaraunt on eigth avenue. It was then that Peter remembered.

"The hole..." He whispered.

"What Hole?" Snarled Carnage.

"The thing on TV! It came down with the spaceship and buried underground. Shes in that hole!" The three set off twards the landing site. Peter just hoped they would get their in time.


End file.
